leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-89.214.118.185-20130213013111
Fiora is, in my opinion, one of the two only viable melee AD carries in this game (the other being Tryndamere). This does not mean she is a great choice. Kassadin is viable, for example, but he isn't that good nowadays. The reasons why she is viable: She can turn around any teamfight with her R - the power to interrupt all attacks on her and cause damage in all enemies is not to be underestimated. She can even heal herself quite well with lifesteal and Ravenous Hydra (considering her ulti procs it). She doesn't take too long to reach late game - Tryndamere's biggest problem (and melee carries in general) is that they take too long to reach late game. They completely dominate 30 minutes in with the right build, but getting there is an hercurial task, considering they can only go top or jungle, top being nigh-impossible thanks to all those duelists, and jungle being gold starved. Thanks to Fiora's great dueling powers (again, R ftw), she can at least hold her ground long enough to recieve ganks, or to take advantage of some mistake. Thanks to not being so easily crushed, she can farm better and take more kills than normal melee ADs, making her late game power arrive at 25 minutes, something much more important. To avoid being pushed out constantly, I advice rushing a Tiamat: remember, you have no minion clearing spell, so Tiamat will make up for it. And at last, she is the best backdoorer in the game. Yi can suck it. Her spammable 120% att. Speed bonus means that she can easily take any towers she wants, more than one at once. What stops her for being really top pick, and sends her in the "astronomical risk, very high reward" group - takes a lot of skill and capability to play and her risk reward ratio is not that good - is this: No escapes - what strikes me odd about fiora is that she is supposed to be a duelist. You know, get in, strike a critical point, get out, repeat, but she seems to have forgotten the third bit. She cannot disengage, meaning it takes almost perfect timing to be able to teamfight well, and hurts her backdooring because she can't really get out of a dangerous/unpredictable situation, no matter how talented the summoner is. Her W and passive are shit - she seems exactly the type of champion designed to be played in the bot lane. Her riposte seems pathetic in an environment where most of the damage comes from abilities. As it stands right now, it's only really maxed second for the extra AD. The occasions where Riposte actually savea your life are so rare that it barely feels there. On the other hand, her passive is perfect in theory. In the real world, its low values and lack of disengage make it underwhelming at best. Suggestions: to me, Fiora only needs 3 things to be optimal: - allow her Q to be used on allies, including wards and any variation of non-base structures, much like Jax's Q: this would allow her to escape in lane, move around in teamfights, and separate the good Fioras from the great Fioras - great ones will always carry a ward in lane to escape from any situation, Lee Sin style - Increase her passive's value to 7 (1.5/2 x Fiora's level). This will allow her passive to be useful past lvl 4 - Make her W reflect all on hit abilities also, and make the riposte damage 60/70/80/90/100 of the riposted attack's damage - increases the general uses of W's active and makes an attacker really think twice before poking Fiora, considering it could blow up in their faces. With all of this together, I think she could be played bot lane and be a optimal AD carry. If it proves too much, we can always nerf her base health regen or base attack damage.